Blended hydraulic cements are well known for their use of materials, such as fly ash and other pozzolans, that can result in durable concrete and good ultimate strengths. Unfortunately, these blended cements of the prior art do not generally achieve usable strengths for a substantial period of time and, thus, construction schedules are delayed. In addition, most of these compositions are portland cement compositions where the recommended cure is at 60.degree. to 80.degree. F., and absolutely no cure is obtained below 35.degree. F.
While the ability to construct structures using cement, such as roads, air fields, and the like, at low temperatures has long been sought, and is desirable, for structures of this type, repair at temperatures below 35.degree., and substantially below that, is absolutely essential in modern society. Prior cement compositions have not permitted this, and, thus, the search has continued. In addition to the ability to cure at these low temperatures, the rapid attainment of usable strength is essential.